


A Warm Welcome

by celtic7irish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Gets Kisses, Clint Gets Kisses, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Shared Bathing, Soulmates, fun sex, soulbond, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Clint comes back from a mission.  Bucky's there to welcome him home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Rest of Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593523) by [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish). 



> This is just a little side story for Welcome to the Rest of Your Life. You don't necessarily have to read that first. Just know that Clint and Bucky are Soulmates, and can share both thoughts and emotions between them.

Clint sighed as he stripped out of his filthy uniform, dumping it down the chute. The clothes probably needed to be burned, but that was a problem for later. He eyed the shower, tempted to just say fuck it and go to bed, but he knew that his boyfriend would definitely not appreciate that, so he sighed and stepped into the stall, tipping his head up as warm water sluiced over him. He’d take a quick shower to at least get clean, and then another one in the morning, because right now? He was gross and he was tired and he just wanted to curl up around Bucky and sleep for like the next twelve hours.

 _I sure appreciate th’ sentiment, doll,_ Bucky drawled at him across their Soulbond, and Clint got temporarily distracted wondering how it was that even _accents_ came through the Bond. Then he grimaced.

 _I hope you know this is all your fault,_ he grumbled back. He could feel Bucky’s concern and amusement, but didn’t elaborate, reaching for the shampoo and lathering it in his hair before reaching for the soap and one of those little pouf things that were stocked in all the bathrooms. Probably by Jarvis, since Clint couldn’t see Tony ordering the damn things. The current one was a bright purple, reminiscent of some radioactive goo Clint had seen once. At least it was an improvement over the eye-searing orange one.

The bathroom door opened and closed quickly, keeping most of the heat and steam inside, and Clint opened his eyes to grin at his boyfriend-soulmate-lover. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” Bucky answered back with a smile, looking him up and down, not bothering to hide his interest. Clint’s grin widened and he turned his back to Bucky, twisting his hips and laughing as Bucky stripped in seconds and shoved his way into the shower, pressing warm and wet in a long line against Clint’s back. His mouth came down on Clint’s shoulder, lips working over his skin before Bucky pulled back with a noise of disgust. Clint chuckled.

“Yeah, it’s bad, huh?” he agreed, reaching for the soap again. Apparently one wash wasn’t going to do it tonight.

“What were you doing?” Bucky muttered, hands sliding over Clint’s skin. “I thought you were just supposed to be on recon.”

“Well, I _was_ ,” Clint retorted, “until _somebody_ decided to send sexy thoughts my way, and I blew my cover.” He was still embarrassed about that; he was a professional, dammit! “The target fled. Through a swamp.”

“That would explain the smell,” Bucky agreed, not trying to hide the smile pressed into the back of Clint’s neck. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked hopefully, hands sliding down to tease at the small of Clint’s back and the swell of his hips.

Clint twisted around, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders. “You had better,” he sniffed haughtily. Bucky laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Clint’s mouth. Clint hummed approvingly. “That’s a start,” he announced, when Bucky pulled back, silver eyes dark with interest and sparkling with happiness. It was a good look on the soldier, and Clint rewarded him with another kiss, swiping his tongue into the other man’s mouth in a quick tease before pulling away. “I really do need to get clean first, though,” he added regretfully. “Swamp muck is not a good look on anybody.”

“Oh, I dunno ‘bout that,” Bucky mused, his fingers scratching along Clint’s scalp, making the archer melt against him. “Th’ Swamp Thing might not agree.” Clint snorted; Bucky was slowly making his way through Tony’s rather impressive collection of monster films and shows. Sometimes Clint joined him, but that usually led to messing around on the couch, the movie forgotten in favor of other, more pleasurable pursuits.

“You,” Clint said, pressing an opened-mouthed kiss to the nearest patch of skin, which happened to be Bucky’s collarbone, “are ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, wrapping his metal arm, now warmed by the water, around Clint’s back and pulling him close, everything clean and slippery and _wonderful_. “But you love me anyways,” he added, and Clint felt a surge of warmth slide through his chest at Bucky’s certainty. Clint pushed that love and affection through their Bond, watching his Soulmate shiver at the force of it. It had taken them both a while to find their footing as Soulmates, thrust together unexpectedly following an attack by giant plant monsters accidentally unleashed by AIM (Clint still wasn’t sure he bought the ‘accidentally’ part), but neither of them regretted allowing the Soulbond to take hold, and in doing so, they’d both found something they hadn’t even realized they’d been missing.

“Keep that up, and I won’t be responsible for my actions,” Bucky growled in warning, nearly sending Clint to his knees with a wave of lust. Only Bucky’s steady grip kept Clint from dropping to the floor of the shower with a moan, his fingers digging into Bucky’s arms, both flesh and metal.

Clint swallowed hard, then rallied. “Since when has that mattered?” he demanded, his own lust rising to meet his Soulmate’s. With a feral snarl, Bucky swung Clint up into his arms, hands firmly on Clint’s ass and the archer’s legs wrapped around his waist. “Yeehaw!” Clint yelled, laughing when Bucky shoved him hard against the shower wall, rough but still so careful. Clint appreciated that; he had seen what that arm could do when Bucky was feeling particularly murderous.

Bucky wedged himself firmly between Clint’s thighs, giving the archer a firm surface to rut against, the warmth and the slickness making Clint moan, peppering Bucky’s face with kisses, the sniper chuckling as he tried to lure his lover into a proper kiss. “And you say I’m the ridiculous one,” Bucky muttered, but his tone was fond, and Clint’s grin widened.

“That’s okay,” he reassured his Soulmate. “We can both be ridiculous. It’s more fun that way, isn’t it?”

Bucky’s eyes crinkled at the corners, his mouth curving up into a small, pleased smile, emotions swelling with happiness. Still holding Clint up against the wall with one hand - and how hot was that? - Bucky fumbled around until he managed to snag a bar of soap. He glanced at it, raising an eyebrow. “What th’ hell is this?” he asked, turning it so Clint could see the words imprinted in the soap.

Clint laughed. “That one isn’t too bad,” he admitted. “Tony found this place that sells all kinds of weirdly named shit. And let me tell you, some of it is truly terrible. Have you ever tried _Creepy Uncles?_ ” The face Bucky made at that made Clint laugh again, lounging against the shower wall, trusting that Bucky wouldn’t drop him. “It’s awful. I think he just likes seeing if he can find one that I won’t use,” he admitted.

“That man needs some better hobbies,” Bucky muttered, letting Clint stand on his own two feet and scenting the soap quickly, apparently finding it satisfactory. He lathered up his hands and set about touching Clint everywhere, making the archer squirm and giggle and try to twist away when he dug into particularly ticklish spots while he scrubbed him down, sniffing at his skin in between and making Clint squeal indignantly.

By the time Clint passed muster and no longer offended Bucky’s nose, he was all but shoving the soldier out of the shower, the two of them stumbling and laughing in between messy kisses and gratuitous groping, the Soulbond open and flowing easily between them. Clint loved days like this, when laughter and sex and happiness and love got all tangled up in each other. Days like this were easy.

Clint grabbed a couple of heated towels on his way out the bathroom door, dragging an amused Bucky behind him, both of them dripping water everywhere. He tossed the towels onto the bed, then twisted around, falling backwards and taking Bucky with him. The soldier landed on top of him, knocking the breath out of his chest.

“Oof,” he complained.

Bucky smirked. “You shoulda thought about the logistics before you went down and took me with you,” he scolded, amused. Clint made a face that told his lover just what he thought about that, and Bucky pressed down into him, heavy and strong. Clint’s breathless laughter turned into a gasping moan when the soldier ground down against him, skin still warm and damp from the shower.

A few drops of water fell from the ends of Bucky's hair, and Clint squealed as the cooler water landed on him. A flicker of mischief flickered through the Bond, and Clint's eyes widened. "No, no, don't you dare!" he bit out, bracing his hands on the Soldier's chest to push him away, but it was too late. Using his right hand, Bucky squeezed the water out of his hair, and Clint howled. "Bastard!" he swore, but they both knew he didn't mean it.

Bucky leaned down and kissed Clint mid-curse, his flesh hand sliding between their bodies to take Clint in hand, and curses turned to moans as Clint arched into his lover's firm grip. 

Bucky lowered himself into his elbow so he could tangle his metal fist in Clint's hair, a bright spark of pain that made Clint gasped. "Oh, god, yes," he begged, his neck arching, beautiful in his surrender.

"So pretty," Bucky murmured, nipping at the column of Clint's throat. Clint felt like the most beautiful person on earth when he saw himself through Bucky's eyes, felt the Soldier's utter devotion, the way he worshipped Clint. Ot was intoxicating, and Clint rewarded him by pulling him closer, spreading his legs so the Soldier could nestle down between them, pressed as close together as their bodies would allow.

"Come on, Soldier," Clint encouraged, hands roaming restlessly over Bucky's back and shoulders. "I'm right here. You want me? Then _take_ me," he hissed. Above him, Bucky shuddered on a moan, his eyes growing dark even as they sparked with heat. The Soldier rarely backed down from a challenge, especially if it involved fucking Clint into next week.

There was a hand wrapped lightly around his throat, a gentle reminder to hold still. Clint tipped his head back, increasing the pressure on his throat. He'd been strangled and choked before; they hadn't been particularly pleasant experiences. But Bucky would never cut off his breathing. And sometimes it was nice to have that steady, solid pressure against such a vulnerable spot, a visceral sign of trust.

With a groan of surrender, Bucky crushed his lips to Clint's, stealing the breath from him as he rummaged in the bedside table. Clint felt the flash triumph when Bucky found it, and the Soldier put the bottle of lube into Clint's free hand. Clint obligingly flipped the lid open and squeezed a generous amount onto Bucky's hand.

A moment later, a warm, slick finger was pressing at his rim, the Soldier's patience running thin. That was okay; Clint was more than ready to get on with it himself. There would be time for slow later. Maybe even later tonight. Super soldier stamina was impressive, even by SHIELD standards.

Bucky waited only long enough for Clint to relax before he started pushing his way in. "Need you so bad, darlin'," he murmured, pulling away just enough to press his forehead to Clint's, watching his finger breach Clint's body his metal hand pressing against the mattress so he didn't accidentally hurt Clint in a moment of inattention.

"I need you, too," Clint admitted honestly. "All I could think about was getting the mission over with so I could come home to you."

Bucky jerked his gaze up to stare at Clint with wide, stricken eyes. "Clint, baby, no," he protested. "I didn' mean to distract you so bad. You haveta come home safe t’me, you hear?"

He looked like he might cry, the Bond between them flickering in distress, blocked on one side. Clint put his hands on either side of Bucky's face, waiting until the Soldier met his gaze. "Hey, I came home safe today, remember? Besides," he added lightly, "if I get hurt, you'll make me go to Medical instead of fucking me through the mattress. Which makes me really, really not want to get hurt. Okay?" He sent love and reassurance through the Soulbond, and after a moment, Bucky shuddered and relaxed, the Bond tentative for a moment before opening fully, making Clint shudder with how much Bucky wanted him.

Clint pressed a kiss to Bucky’s forehead, then grinned with mischief before licking a wet stripe across Bucky’s lips, making the other man splutter indignantly. "Now, where were he?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. As he'd hoped, Bucky laughed and went back to preparing Clint, adding fingers almost faster than Clint could accommodate them, the stretch and burn making Clint groan and push back on his fingers.

When Bucky finally pulled out and shifted onto his knees, spreading Clint's legs wide over muscular thighs and lifting him halfway onto his lap, lining up before slowly pushing in, Clint nearly sobbed with relief. _Finally_.

“Easy,” Bucky was murmuring, and Clint wasn’t sure whether it was for him or for Bucky. “I’ve got you.” Oh, for him, then.

“Love you,” Clint said, reaching for Bucky as his lover pushed forward, filling him in a long, slow stretch. “Love you, love you, love you.” Every reiteration was punctuated with a kiss, another thrust forward, a brush of the hand, and the slick slide of their bodies.

Pleasure flowed between them, as easy as it had been the first time, and every time since then, since the Soulbond had been allowed to take hold, to join their hearts and their minds along with their bodies. Clint could feel his fingers digging into Bucky’s shoulders, the nails leaving small crescent-shaped marks that would fade in moments. Bucky was inside him and over him and around him and under him, all at the same time, and he didn’t bother to mask the sounds of his pleasure, his head craned back as he strained upwards, pushing into Bucky’s thrusts, hands scrabbling against slick skin.

Bucky leaned down over him, his metal hand supporting him on the bed as his other hand wrapped around Clint’s cock, and the archer nearly howled at the added pleasure, nearly overwhelming when mixed with the other sensations flowing over him, repeated and echoed between them. Bucky’s rhythm was already falling apart, his thrusts shallower and faster, hips stuttering. Clint wrapped his legs around Bucky’s back, pulling him closer.

“You’re amazin’,” Bucky told him. “Love you.”

Clint grinned. “I know,” he replied.

Bucky shuddered and froze, spilling himself inside Clint, his grip tightening around Clint for a moment, which was all Clint needed for his own pleasure to tip him over the edge, his spill warm and wet between them. Bucky shuddered and slowly collapsed, pulling out carefully and tipping to the side so he wasn’t crushing Clint, the bond flowing slow and lethargic between them, humming merrily as Bucky buried his nose in Clint’s neck. Clint’s hand scratched lightly through Bucky’s hair, fingers sliding through the long strands. Bucky murmured happily against Clint’s skin, and Clint grinned, turning his head so he could nuzzle Bucky’s cheek.

In a few minutes, they’d get out of bed and clean up. Again.But not just yet. For now, Clint was perfectly content to lie in bed as long as he could, warm and sleepy. 

And maybe next time, Bucky would refrain from sending Clint sexy images when he was out chasing bad guys.

Bucky nosed his way upwards to whisper in Clint’s ear, an image that involved a lot of skin and lace accompanying the words, and Clint felt his face heat, arousal stirring again. Bucky was already hard against his thigh, and Clint chuckled, reaching for his lover and twisting around so that he was on top, Bucky spread out beneath him, eyes dark and sparkling.

“This doesn’t encourage me to stop sending you naughty thoughts,” Bucky teased, pressing the bottle of lube into Clint’s hand.

“Totally worth it,” Clint said, pressing a laugh to Bucky’s smiling mouth.

He’d just have to think up something extra special for the next time Bucky went on a mission.


End file.
